


It's starting to feel like home

by liionne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Age Regression/De-Aging, Genderbending, IT'S ALL CRACK, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Bones sends Jim to the med bay and one time he lets him stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's starting to feel like home

_**5.** _

" _Jim_!?"

"Well technically Jaime if I'm changing my name per gender identifiers, but sure."

She was tall and slim and toned, blonde hair reaching just past her waist and full, pretty lips. She had those same god damn blue eyes that had been the total giveaway. And also the fact that she'd said 'Hey Bones' in that stupid sing-song voice that Jim always used.

"What the hell happened to you?" Bones asked, his voice high pitched and his face confused.

"Stop looking so appalled," Jim - Jaime - frowned. "I think I look pretty damn hot."

"That's not the point." Bones snapped. "You're a _woman_."

"A hot one." She grinned.

"A woman." He repeated.

"Are the boobs a giveaway?"

He scowled. "Have you been over to med bay?"

"Of course not, why would I?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Because we need to find out what the hell's going on." He muttered. He grabbed her by the collar and yanked her towards the door.

"But Booooones," She whined. "We need to have sex before they fix me! I've never had a _vagina_ before."

"That's exactly why you're going to med bay." He scowled, dragging her away.

  
_**4.** _   


He felt the tugging on his pant leg, and looked down. "Excuse me sir, can you help me?"

The kid looked up with him with oddly familiar eyes and a gap-toothed smile.

"Well I don't know," Bones answered slowly. Since when were there kids on the Enterprise? "What do you need?"

"I need to know where I am." The kid toed the floor. "I don't think this is Iowa..."

"Iowa?" Leonard raised an eyebrow.

"Uh huh." He nodded. "That's where I live."

The cogs in Bones' brain were whirring, trying to make the connection. Blonde hair, blue eyes, Iowa, and impish grin...

Aw hell no.

"What's your name, kid?" He asked.

"Jimmy." The kid beamed. "Jimmy Kirk."

Bones sighed. He pulled the kid up into his arms. "Come on," He said, sounding a little exasperated. "Let's get you to med bay."

_**3.** _

"Jim."

"Mrrphm."

"Jim."

"Mmph."

"Jim what the hell is that touching my leg?"

That was when Jim sat up, and Bones let out a soft sigh. There was something furry rubbing up against his leg, and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. He had thought maybe it was Jim doing it to wake him up, but Jim was asleep...

Jim lifted the covers; his eyes wideed, and he gulped. He dropped the covers again, and gave Bones a nervous grin.

"There's been a development." He said.

"Come again?" Bones raised an eyebrow.

"I've grown something." Jim bit his lip.

"What the-" he had no idea what Jim was talking about, so he lifted the covers for himself. He caught sight of the bright white tail sprouting from the small of Jim's back, and he whined. "God _damn it_ Jim!"

Jim giggled nervously. "It's not my fault, I can't control-"

"Med bay, _now_."

_**2.** _

He walked into their quarters, and stopped dead. " _Jim_!?"

"Don't look at me, I'm hideous."

"You look... young." McCoy marvelled.

He really did look young - sixteen, seventeen maybe. His skin wasn't as clear as usual, his hair a little longer. He wasn't as tall but he was thinner, having not yet grown into his frame.

Bones chuckled. "So this is what you looked like as a teenager."

" _Shut up_." Jim hissed.

"Damn." Leonard grinned. "It's a wonder you ever got any girl to like you."

"Don't be an asshole." Jim snapped.

"Come on," Bones chuckled again, putting a hand on the small of Jim's back. "Let's get you to med bay."

"Fine." Jim muttered a she stood. "But everyone's gonna laugh."

"They won't laugh." Bones shook his head. "Too hard."

_**1.** _

"Oh my god."

Leonard stared, jaw hanging open. He stared because he wasn't sure what else to do.

Jim was sniffling, cradling his swollen stomach. "I- I know."

"Is that-"

"A baby?" Jim finished for him. "Yeah, it is."

"Mine?" Bones asked.

Jim snorted. "Does it matter?"

"No." Bones murmured. "Suppose not."

Jim reached a hand out to grab Leonard's, squeezing it tight. Leonard looked up at him, sympathy in his eyes, and he squeezed his hand again in return.

"We need to get you to med bay." he murmured. "Can you walk?"

"Sure." Jim nodded, sniffling as he got to his feet. It was a struggle, but he made it.

"Let's go." Bones murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple and snaking an arm around his waist to hold him up.

_**+1** _

"Bones, help."

He'd just gotten in from two emergency surgeries and a full shift in med bay, and he was so tired. But he looked to the bed and saw Jim writhing in pain, fingers twisted aorund the bed sheets.

"Jim?" He was immediately concerned. "What's wrong."

" _That_." he cried, hand gesturing at the tent in his pants that Leonard had neglected to notice.

Bones frowned at him. "Funny Jim. You had me god damn worried-"

"Bones I'm serious." Jim said. He certainly sounded serious. "I don't know what- sulu's got a new plant and- Oh god Bones I just _need_ it-"

"Jim?" He raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"I can't do anything about it, I've tried, but I-" He groaned, and looked at Bones for a long while. "Please Bones."

He should probably send him to med bay. But then again, Jim was gagging for it.

He kicked off his boots and clambered onto the bed, getting a satisifed moan from Jim when he straddled his hips. He leaned forward, close to his ear, and whispered, "I'll help you out, darlin'."


End file.
